paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bulked
Episode six of The Autopups: Puppy Heroes. Summary A new pup named Bulkhead has joined the team, which means the Deceptidogs are close to being outnumbered, so Galvatron orders a new pup named Skyquake to join the ranks, which could create an issue for the Autopups. Plot One day, Skids and Mudflap were racing with a bulldog named Bulkhead. "You're a good fighter", Skids said, "but can you beat us to the base?" "You can bet your money on it", Bulkhead said. Skids and Mudflap raced Bulkhead back to the base, where Amber was waiting. "Where were you", Amber asked. "We were just showing Bulkhead around the city", Mudflap said. "It says here you three ran a red light and drove into a hotel kitchen", Prowl said. "We were just getting to know each other while street racing", Skids said. "I think Bulkhead needs better instructions", Amber said, "me and Prowl will show him around." "Indeed", Prowl said, "maybe then he won't drive like a madman and destroy everything in his path." Amber got onto her ATV and Prowl got onto his vehicle and Bulkhead followed them in his vehicle. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) In the Harbinger, Shockwave was looking up some Deceptidogs that Galvatron could recruit. "How about this Steeljaw fellow", Shockwave said. "I refuse to allow that traitor to join our group", Galvatron said. "My liege", Rumble said, "me and Sunstorm have found out about a legendary Deceptidog warrior." "Who", Galvatron asked. "His name is Skyquake", Sunstorm said. "Ah yes", Galvatron said, "I remember him, you two must find him and pay him an energon cube." "Yes lord Galvatron", they said together. Sunstorm and Rumble then went out to look for Skyquake. "Now we can outnumber them and destroy them once and for all", Galvatron said. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Deceptidog) Sunstorm and Rumble then arrived at an abandoned warehouse and saw Skyquake sleeping in his pup house. "Well", Sunstorm said, "let's wake him up." Rumble activated one of his pile drivers and banged Skyquake on the head, which woke him up. "Who dare awaken the mighty Skyquake", Skyquake asked. "Hello Skyquake", Sunstorm said, "our master, Galvatron has ordered you to assist us in destroying the Autopups." "Skyquake serves only one master", Skyquake said. "Sounds like Galvatron's goanna be happy", Rumble said. "I only take orders from the mighty Megatron", Skyquake said. "Megatron has perished", Sunstorm said, "but Galvatron is just Megatron reincarnated." "You're trying to trick me", Skyquake said. "No", Sunstorm said, "it's the truth." "I will go and find this Galvatron and tear him a sunder", Skyquake said. "This won't be good", Rumble said. (Logo Change: Deceptidog to Autopup) On the highway, Amber, Prowl, and Bulkhead were driving down fifth avenue. "Remember", Prowl said, "watch out for pedestrians, this city is full of them." "Okay", Bulkhead said. But then, Skyquake flew above them in his jet and shot at them. "Looks like a Deceptidog", Prowl said. "Alright", Bulkhead said, "time for some action!" "No", Amber said, "me and Prowl will handle him, you stay down here." "Okay", Bulkhead said. Amber picked up a broken beer bottle and threw it at Skyquake, but he ducked out of the way. "You can't hit me up here", Skyquake said. "I've got a plan", Prowl said. Prowl jumped into the air and tried to attack him with his ninja star, and scratched Skyquake on his left cheek. "You may have hurt me", Skyquake said, "but you can't stay up here forever." Prowl then fell off Skyquake's jet and landed in a garbage truck. "I'm hurt", Prowl said. "Looks like we've lost this one", Amber said. "We haven't lost yet", Bulkhead said. Bulkhead activated his blast canon and blasted Skyquake's jet. "I can't stay up any longer", Skyquake said, "I'm going to crash." Skyquake and his jet then crashed into the ocean and sank. "Good work Bulkhead", Amber said, "you put that guy's lights out." "Thanks", Bulkhead said. Amber, Prowl, and Bulkhead then drove back to their base. (Logo Change: Autopup to Deceptidog) At the top of a building, Sunstorm and Rumble had seen the whole thing. "Looks like our plan has failed", Sunstorm said. "Galvatron's going to be very disappointed in us", Rumble said. Galvatron then communicated them on the radio. "You two disgust me", Galvatron said. "Forgive us my liege", Sunstorm said, "we will make it up to you one day." "You'd better", Galvatron said, "now get your sorry rear ends back to our base." Sunstorm and Rumble then went away to the base. The End Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story